greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Shepherd
Derek Shepherd is the chief of neurosurgery and board director at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He is married to Meredith Grey and they have two daughters, Zola Grey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd, and a son, Derek Bailey Shepherd. Early Life Derek Christopher Shepherd spent most of his life prior to his arrival in Seattle in New York City. As a child, Derek has no hair products, so he had a large afro, acne, a weight of 110 pounds, and played the saxophone in the school band. He was raised by a single parent, being his mother Carolyn, along with his four sisters. He has three older sisters; Nancy, Kathleen and Liz and a younger sister, Amelia. Like Derek, all four of his sisters are doctors. His father owned a shop when he was younger, and one day two robber approached him and demanded that he give up the watch his wife Carolyn had saved tirelessly to buy for him. When he refused, the robbers shot him to death, with Derek and his younger sister, Amelia, bearing witness to his death. This event forms a large part of Derek's moral compass, and impacted him when one of his patients in season five was a serial killer on Death Row. Drel's moral were challenged, but unwilling to let him die to have his organs harvested. Derek's childhood best friend was Mark Sloan, who came from a wealthier but emotionally deficient background, and was like a second son to the Shepherd family. Derek used to ride a motorcycle, but after an accident that gave him a scar, he stopped doing so. Derek went to Bowdoin College in Maine for his undergraduate years. He then attended Columbia University of Physicians and Surgeons with Addison and Mark. During his medical education, Derek was taught by Richard Webber. Season 1 After Addison cheated on him with Mark, Derek left his private practice in New York and accepted Richard Webber's offer to come work for him at Seattle Grace with the possibility of becoming the Chief once Webber retired. Derek became aware that Burke was in the running too, after he was hired. He started a relationship with Meredith Grey. Season 2 He chose Addison after she came to Seattle to get him back. Season 3 Addison and Derek divorce and he starts his relationship with Meredith again. Season 4 Meredith and Derek have break-up sex after breaking up. He then kissed Rose and Meredith broke up with him. After a clinical trial, he and Meredith get back together. Season 5 He proposes to Meredith in a elevator. Season 6 While Richard was getting treatment for his alcoholism, Derek became Chief of Surgery. The job required more paperwork and less surgery than he thought, which led to his resignation. Gary Clark was a grieving widower whose wife was taken off of life support. He blamed the doctors who had taken her off of life support. He attempted a lawsuit against the hospital but had no case. Still grieving heavily he went on a shooting spree at Seattle Grace Mercy West. He killed Charles Percy, a nurse, Reed Adamson, and 8 other people, including 2 security guards. He also shot Alex Karev, Owen Hunt, and Derek Shepherd, along with four others who were injured, but not killed. He caused Meredith to miscarry due to the stress of seeing Derek shot in the chest. After the shooting, Derek demonstrated extreme risk taking behaviors. He was arrested multiple times for speeding which led to Meredith leaving him in jail overnight. He quit his job as Chief of Surgery. Meredith told him about the miscarriage she experienced after seeing him be shot and he stopped acting dangerously. Season 7 Inspired by Meredith's mother's disease, Derek decided to try and find a way to cure Alzheimer's. He initially selected Alex to work with him on the trial, but Alex couldn't handle how depressing it was, so Derek asked Meredith to work with him instead. When Richard started to get worried about Adele's mental condition (), he asks Derek to have her put into the trial. She did not get into the trial because her Alzheimer's has not progressed far enough yet, which was shown by a testing. Eventually, she did get put into the trial because of her rapidly progressing disease. Meredith switched the envelopes to make sure Adele got the active agent and not the placebo and in doing so, she tainted the trial. Season 8 Meredith would have been punished for her actions, but Richard stepped in and took the blame, knowing that she only did what she did because she wanted to help Adele. The trial data was sent to another doctor to continue the work and Derek was blacklisted by the FDA. After being blacklisted by the FDA, Derek decided to take on cases of people who were all told no by other doctors. With Lexie on his side, he worked on lots of hopeless cases, sometimes successfully completing the surgery. Season 9 After having to smash his hand with a rock to free it from plane wreckage, Derek's hand was severely injured. Many bones were broken and there was significant nerve damage. Callie was able to fix his hand, with the help of the donation of a nerve from the leg of Derek's sister, Liz. He and Meredith a son, Derek Bailey Shepherd. Season 10 Not much time after promising Meredith to take a step back to take care of the kids so she could shine, Derek teamed up with Callie to create robotic limbs that could move through mind control. Derek developed special sensors that had to be inserted in the skull in order for the robotic limbs to work. Upon Owen's request, Derek sat down with guys from the President's brain mapping initiative as they expressed interest in using his sensors for their project too. On top of denying them the rights to his sensors, Derek told them they were approaching their project all wrong and set them in the right direction. Later that day, Derek was called by the President, who asked him to join his brain mapping initiative. Derek accepted the offer and started working with his new colleagues from his office at Grey Sloan Memorial. He kept contact through video calls. He was shown to be of great value to their project when they bent the rules when he stated he'd quit if they wouldn't let Callie continue to use the sensors too. Initially, Meredith resented the fact that he didn't keep his promise to take a step back, as now she had to take a step back to take care of the kids. As he became more and more important, occasional business trips to Washington DC were required. Luckily for him and Meredith, his sister Amelia decided to stay in Seattle, thus being able to take over his service, so that he could brain map to his heart's content, and help them take care of the kids, giving Meredith the time she needed for her career. When Derek returned from one of the trips to DC, he had met the President, who was so interested that he wanted to make the meeting a weekly thing. He offered Derek a permanent position at the NIH and an attending position for Meredith at James Matheson Hospital, so Derek could do the actual brain mapping work himself. Meredith initially wanted to join Derek, but Cristina told her that even though Derek is dreamy, Meredith is the sun, not him. Meredith then decided to stay in Seattle as that's where she grew up and started her family, and she didn't want to be a trailing spouse like her father was to her mother. Derek didn't really understand why, as there'd be nothing she couldn't do in DC that she would be able to do in Seattle. However, he decided that Meredith and the kids were more important to him and he turned down the job, even though Meredith didn't ask him to. Season 11 This rendered him bitter and angry all the time, as Meredith wasn't happy with his choice, never showing that she was supportive of his decision. He pressured Meredith to make the most of her career to make up for the sacrifice he made, which she soon grew tired of. During a heated argument, he compared her to her cold mother, resulting in a radio silence between the two. He also constantly butted heads with Amelia, who took over his job was Head of Neurosurgery. He tried to get his old job back, but later apologized for that. She understood that he gave up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but didn't think that was reason enough to take out his anger on the people around him. Meredith and Derek only managed to speak to each other in "" regarding Maggie, whom they discovered to be Meredith's half sister. He threw a dinner party, but he and Meredith got too wrapped up in a sexual encounter after months of denying him sex to make it in tim. While he started to keep himself under control at home, he still had difficulties at work. When a woman spilled Amelia's secrets about her drug abuse history in the hospital, he simply took her case when the woman requested another doctor for her parents rather than supporting his sister and defending her. In the evening, he admitted to Amelia that he lost himself, not recognizing himself anymore. He wanted to do right by everyone around him, but he only ended up hurting them. He was angry and miserable all the time and didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Amelia said that that feeling is what they call rock bottom. Derek later butted heads with Meredith over a case. She suspected that he did that because of their latest fights. He acknowledged to Richard that she had every reason to think that, but he assured him that it wasn't the case. They both recognized Ellis in Meredith, this time in the sense of the ambitious surgeon. Throughout the day, a personal assistant of the President's came back to Seattle to offer him the job again, but he refused again. The situation resulted in his biggest fight with Meredith, with him stating he was done compromising himself for her. She replied he did, making her feel his prissiness and resentment all day. He explained that was because she never showed support for his decision, instead trying to prove all the time that he made the wrong decision. His recent behaviors made it clear for her that she had proven it, as he couldn't be happy anymore, diminishing everyone around him. "I gave up everything!" he yelled, once again expressing how important the brain mapping initiative was for him. Meredith pointed out that he was the only one keeping him down, as she never asked him to stay, and stated he should've gone to DC, which he replied was still an option. He took his phone and called the President's assistant, this time accepting the job. He assured Meredith he was really going to leave, and walked off to pack his stuff. Derek went to the airport, and right before boarding the plane, he had a phone call with Meredith. They agreed to stop fighting and try to make it work, as neither of them wanted their relationship to end. He went to DC and started leading the brain mapping initiative, aided by research fellows. He took an interest in a side project of one of these fellows, Renee Collier, and encouraged her when she felt stuck, eventually even starting to help out with her research. Renee started to develop a romantic interest in him, which ultimately resulted in a kiss between the two. Derek stopped it, saying he loved his wife and didn't anything else than what he had with her. He quickly left the lab to board a plane to Seattle to go see his wife, forgetting his phone and keys in the lab. At that time, Meredith called him to talk about her day, and Renee picked up the phone, thinking it was Derek calling with another phone. Renee didn't know what to say after answering and hung up, leaving Meredith to think that Derek was cheating on her. Not long after is return home, Derek was on his way to the airport for one last trip to DC when he witnessed a car crash on a remote road. He immediately leaped into action, saving four people from the wreckage before the emergency officials arrived to take the patients to Dillard Medical Center. Derek returned to his car and began to pull out to turn around when phone suddenly rang. Leaving the car sideways in the middle of the road, he began reaching for the phone, not noticing an approaching semi, which crashed into the side of his car. Derek was then taken to Dillard where the doctors began examining him. Conscious but unable to speak, he knew that he needed a head CT, and begged in his mind for the doctors to also realize this, but to no avail. Derek was rushed to the OR, but by the time the doctors figured out what was going on and managed to bring in a neurosurgeon (whom they had to wait over an hour after paging him), it was already too late and Derek was pronounced brain dead. Not long after, Meredith, whom the police have brought to the hospital, signed the papers to take him off life-support. She then sat with him as he died, holding his chest and telling him "you can go" as he let out his last breath. Personality Although he is sometimes annoyed by his overbearing mother and sisters, he in nonetheless aware of their closeness nad has no doubt that all four of his "very girly" sisters would be at his bedside if he were ever hurt or sick. His profound hurt over Mark's affair with Addison back in New York is compounded by his view of Mark as his brother, the one constant male influence in his life since the death of his father as a child. At Seattle Grace Hospital, he managed to stay friends with Addison, even after their divorce, and was best friends with Preston Burke, but was left without friends when they both left Seattle Grace Hospital. He was broken up with Meredith, Bailey didn't want to have a drink with him, and the chief said he didn't drink. With nobody to talk to, Derek started to talk to Mark again, and they slowly began to rebuild their friendship and soon enough became best friends again. After getting back together wth Meredith, he became friends with her friends, primarily Cristina, Alex, Izzie and George, and also bonded with Meredith's little sister, Lexie Grey, following her arrival at Seattle Grace and within the wake of her mother's death. After a rough start with Owen Hunt. Both Derek and Mark began forming strong bonds of friendship with him. When Richard began slipping back into the state of severe alcholic, Derek was adamant on Richard seeking treatment for his condition, even if it meant jeopardizing Richard's career in the process. When the hospital board learned that he'd begun drinking again, they presented to him the option of retiring. Derek, on the other hand, stood by the plan that Richard enter a rehab program, sober up, and return to his position as chief of surgery. While still in denial of his predicament, Richard accuses Derek of forcing his problems out into the open so he could get his hands on the position as chief. While Derek admitted that he did want the job, he still stood by the plan of Richard entering rehab to that Richard could eventually return as chief. In Richard's absense as chief, Derek assumed the role temporarily. Relationships Romantic Addison Forbes Montgomery Derek married his medical school girlfriend, Addison Montgomery, c. 1993, and the two began their residencies, studyng under Dr. Richard Webber. Following residencies and fellowships, Derek and Addison quickly became very successful in their respective fields. They appeared to lead an affluent lifestyle, owning private practices. However, their overlooking Central Park and a home in the Hamptons, as well as running the emotional distance eventually success and busy workloads put a strain on their marriage, and the two grew apart; the emotional distance eventually drove Addison to cheat on Derek with his best friend, Mark Sloan. After discovering Addison in bed with Mark, Derek declared the marriage over and relocated from a private pracitce to Seattle Grace Hospital. Seattle, accepting a job offer from his former teacher, Dr. Richard Webber, as chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital and trading in the brownstone for an Airstream trailer on 40 acres or rural property on Vashon Island. Meredith Grey Soon after arriving in Seattle, Derek met his future wife Meredith Grey at a bar and went home with her for a one-night stand, onl to discover the next day that she was a new surgical intern at the hospital. Although she initially rejected his advances as inappropriate due to their working relationship, Meredith eventually agreed to date Derek, although he failed to tell her about his marriage. His charismatic, charming personality and good looks earned him the nickname "McDreamy" among Meredith and her friends. However, their fledgling relationship came to halt when Addison arrived in Seattle for a consult upon Richard Webber's request. Addison had also brought divorce papers, but made it clear that if Derek was willing to give her a second chance, she wanted to give their marriage another try. Derek struggled over his choice, but ultimately, his sense of obligation to his marriage vows won, and he left Meredith to return to his wife. After a 17-day vacation, Meredith and Derek saw each other for the first time since Burke and Cristina's wedding and they both met Meredith's half-sister, Lexie. Later, Derek pulled Meredith aside to ask if their relationship was over, and she said it was. However, they ended up kissing and having "break up sex." They later said that their relationship consisted of S&M (sex and mockery) only. Derek, thhinking about his addiction to have sex with Meredith, told her that he wanted more; he wanted to marry her and have kids with her, to build them a house and have them settle down and grow old together. He wanted to die in her arms when he was 110 and he wanted them to have a lifetime. Meredith, as she was, said she needed time and walked away, but the continued to have sex, Throughout this, Cristina helped Meredith with her relationship and tried to help her find out what she wanted. Sydney Heron Although Derek and Sydney were physically close, they weren't yet emotionally close or in an actually relationship. After Derek went on a pity date with Sydney Heron, Meredith was concerned about him dating other women, so she announced to him that she didn't want him to see other women, and even if she wasn't enough for him right now, she was trying and was scared that she would lose him. Rose She told him not to say anything yet, so he was unable to tell her that he had just kissed Rose, a nurse who he'd been getting to know and flirting with oveer the last few days. When Meredith discovered that he had kissed Rose, their relationship ended. Derek began to date Rose and Meredith entered into therapy with Dr. Wyatt. While Derek appeared to be happy in his relationship with Rose, it was clear to those close to him, Mark and Addison, that he wasn't. Derek delayed sleeping with Rose and after finally doing so, he admitted to Mark that he had been thinking of Meredith the entire time. Everything finally came to a head when his and Meredith's clinical trial finally saved a life. He tried to find her to celebrate the good news and eventually located her on his land. She had built a house of candles and told him that she was no "all whole and healed" and that while she hadn't forgiven him, she hadn't forgiven him, she wanted them to be "extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart." They kissed before he left to break up with Rose. Rose was angry at him over the break up, accidentally stabbing him once with a scalpel in the middle of a surgery. Meredith asksed him to live with her, which he agreed to, saying she was a wood deer and that they would take baby steps, showing he would show her all the patience she needed. He wanted to force Alex and Izzie to move out, but Meredith didn't, telling him they were her family. However, he said they could stay and that, once again, he would wait until she was ready. When he discovered her mother's diary, he had a conversation with Mark, where his friend asked him about the trailer. He answered that he was more likely to be kicked out by the end of the week, so he keeps the trailer, but she wanted him to stay, so he lends her his trailer so she can read the diary with Cristina, stating that she needs a place where she can be alone. Family Nancy Shepherd Amelia Shepherd Carolyn Shepherd Career Trivia *Derek calls Meredith "Mer" the first time in season 1 episode 3. Gallery